sistemioperativifandomcom_it-20200213-history
Windows ME
Windows ME detto anche Windows Millennium Edition (nome in codice: "Millennium") è stato un sistema operativo proprietario della Microsoft Corporation con interfaccia grafica, ibrido tra 16-bit e 32-bit, distribuito il 14 settembre 2000. È il successore di Microsoft Windows 98 ed è stato poi sostituito dal suo successore Windows XP nel 2001. È stato l'ultimo sistema operativo della famiglia Windows 9.x. Storia Nel 1997, "Millennium" era il nome in codice per una versione futura di Windows NT, che si prevedeva di pubblicare nel 2000 o nel 2001. Nel 1998 Microsoft affermò ufficialmente che non ci sarebbero state versioni di Windows 9x dopo Windows 98.Tuttavia, nel 1999, Microsoft annunciò una nuova versione di Windows 9x e in seguito si seppe che aveva il nome in codice di Millennium. Nel 2000, fu pubblicata come Windows Millennium Edition (Windows Me). Almeno 3 beta di Windows Me furono rese disponibili durante la fase di sviluppo. Il 24 settembre 1999, Microsoft annunciò la distribuzione della beta 1 di Windows Millennium Beta 1.La seconda versione beta fu pubblicata il 24 novembre 1999 e aveva due nuove caratteristiche: una tecnologia di protezione del File System e la possibilità di configurare le periferiche di gioco dal pannello di controllo. Molte build interne furono distribuite tra la beta 1 e la beta 2, aggiungendo caratteristiche quali aggiornamenti automatici e i menu personalizzati. La beta 3 fu resa disponibile l'11 aprile 2000. La data di disponibilità della versione completa fu 31 dicembre 2000. Subito dopo che Windows Me fu reso pubblico, Microsoft preparò una campagna per promuoverlo negli Stati Uniti d'America chiamata Meet Me Tour (un gioco di parole avendo in questo frangente Meet Me due significati: incontrami oppure incontra Me, dove con Me si indicava il sistema operativo). Essa coinvolgeva la Microsoft, gli OEM e altre società interessate nella vendita di Windows Me, in una attrazione interattiva multimediale presente in 25 città degli Stati Uniti. Microsoft terminò il supporto principale per Windows Millennium Edition il 31 dicembre 2003. Il supporto esteso terminò invece l'11 luglio 2006, in contemporanea a Windows 98.Windows Me conteneva anche la macchina virtuale Java scritta dalla Microsoft, che causò il ritiro suo e di Windows 98 dal Microsoft Developer Network alla fine del 2003. Caratteristiche principali Windows Me fu l'erede di Windows 98 e, come esso, era destinato specificamente per gli utenti domestici. Includeva Internet Explorer 5.5, Windows Media Player 7 e il nuovo programma Windows Movie Maker, che forniva funzionalità di base di montaggio video ed era progettato per essere facile da usare anche dagli utenti domestici. Microsoft aggiornò anche l'interfaccia grafica e la shell Windows Explorer, quest'ultima con alcune caratteristiche viste prima in Windows 2000, sistema operativo distribuito sette mesi prima per il mercato professionale. Ha portato con sé alcune innovazioni nella multimedialità, infatti se in Windows 98 il punto focale fu l'integrazione con il web, in Windows Me tutto si gioca sulle funzioni multimediali che può offrire il computer, e in particolar modo sul divertimento e l'interattività. Windows Me offre così alcuni nuovi programmi per l'intrattenimento. Molte delle nuove caratteristiche di Windows ME sono state poi incluse nel successivo Windows XP. Utilità di sistema * Ripristino configurazione di sistema - Windows Me introdusse la tecnologia Ripristino configurazione di sistema di catalogazione e ripristino degli stati di sistema, che fu progettata per semplificare il troubleshooting e la risoluzione degli errori. Lavorava come una funzionalità di rollback e recupero in modo che se l'installazione di una applicazione o driver danneggiava il sistema, l'utente poteva annullare l'installazione e tornare allo stato precedentemente funzionante del sistema. La tecnologia per svolgere questa funzione monitorava i cambiamenti al file system e al registro. Ripristino configurazione di sistema proteggeva solo il sistema operativo, ma non i file personali, perciò non era un sostituto di un programma di backup. * Protezione file di sistema - introdotto per la prima volta con Windows 2000 (col nome di Windows File Protection), espandeva le funzionalità del Controllo file di sistema di Windows 98, con l'obbiettivo di proteggere i file di sistema silenziosamente e automaticamente da modifiche e danneggiamenti. Mentre la protezione è attiva, la sostituzione o la cancellazione di un file di sistema causa l'immediato e silenzioso ripristino della copia originale da parte di Windows Me. La copia originale viene presa da una cartella di backup presente sul disco rigido (%WinDir%\Options\Install) o dal disco di installazione, se il file non è presente nella cartella di backup. Se il CD-ROM di installazione non è inserito nel lettore una finestra di dialogo informa l'utente del problema e richiede l'inserzione del CD-ROM nel lettore. La tecnologia System File Protection è un'altra cosa rispetto alla tecnologia Ripristino configurazione di sistema e non devono essere confuse. Il Ripristino configurazione di sistema mantiene un vasto elenco di cambiamenti incluse le installazioni delle applicazioni e dati di configurazione utente salvati, che possono essere ripristinati nel corso del tempo dall'utente, mentre System File Protection protegge i file del sistema operativo in modo automatico. * System Configuration Utility - consente agli utenti di estrarre manualmente e ripristinare singoli file di sistema dai pacchetti di installazione di Windows Me. È stato anche ampliato con tre cavalierini chiamati "Static VxDs", "Environment" e "International". La linguetta Static VxDs consente di abilitare o disabilitare i virtual device drivers statici che vengono caricato all'avvio, il cavalierino''Environment'' consente di abilitare o disabilitare le variabili d'ambiente, e il tab International consente di impostare il linguaggio della tastiera che precedentemente era impostato attraverso il file d'avvio dell'MS-DOS. Il pulsante Cleanup nella linguetta Startup consente di pulire la lista di avvio da voci danneggiate o mancanti. * Monitor di sistema - al quale è stata aggiunta una sezione Dial-Up Adapter. Gli utenti possono ora monitorare dati tra i quali la velocità di connessione, i byte ricevuti o trasmessi per secondo. Multimedia Windows Movie Maker * Windows Image Acquisition - Windows Me l'API Windows Image Acquisition che standardizza i metodi di digitalizzazione dati consentendo alle applicazioni di comunicare in modo trasparente e più facile con dispositivi di acquisizione quali telecamere digitali e scanner. WIA aveva l'obiettivo di migliorare la configurazione e l'interfaccia utente degli scanner e dei dispositivi di acquisizione in genere, precedentemente supportati dallo standard TWAIN e semplificare ai programmatori la scrittura di driver. * Windows Movie Maker: Questo programma di utilità era basato sulle tecnologie DirectShow e Windows Media per fornire ai computer con Microsoft Windows funzionalità di base di cattura e montaggio video. Consentiva agli utenti la possibilità di catturare, editare e ricodificare i contenuti multimediali in un formatoWindows Media, un formato fortemente compresso che richiedeva una disponibilità minima di spazio di memorizzazione su disco rigido, in confronti agli altri formati. * Windows Media Player 7 - che offriva molte nuove caratteristiche e funzionalità in confronto alle versioni precedenti, tra cui la guida WindowsMedia.com e il sintonizzatore radio integrato, così come un jukebox integrato e funzionalità di riproduzione, e un sistema di skin personalizzabili per consentire agli utenti di personalizzare l'aspetto e le operazioni del player cambiando l'interfaccia utente. Era anche possibile aggiornarlo alla versione 9 (Disponibile anche per Windows 9x e Windows 2k) * Windows DVD Player - Microsoft incluse una versione rinnovata del suo DVD player in Windows Me. A differenza della versione inclusa in Windows 98, la nuova versione supportava la decodifica software dei film in DVD senza bisogno di avere una scheda di decodifica dedicata, così come un look completamente rinfrescato e tempi di caricamenti più veloci. * Image Preview - In Windows Me, le immagini potevano essere visualizzate con il programma di utilità Anteprima Immagini. Esso consentiva di ruotare una immagine, stamparla o ingrandirla e rimpicciolirla senza ricorrere all'uso di IE (Internet Explorer) che non offriva neanche la metà di queste funzioni. Anteprima immagini supportava i formati BMP, DIB, EMF, GIF, JPEG, PNG, TIF eWMF. * Giochi - Windows Me includeva la versione 7.1 della API DirectX e offriva anche nuovi giochi: Internet Backgammon, Internet Checkers, Internet Hearts, Internet Reversi, Internet Spades, Spider Solitaire and Pinball. L'ultima versione disponibile per Windows Me era la 9.0c, pubblica il 7 aprile 2006. Tecnologie di rete * Un nuovo stack TCP/IP - Windows Me include lo stack e l'architettura di rete di Windows 2000 conosciuta per essere più affidabile, con più strumenti, stabile e con miglior prestazioni. Includeva anche il supporto per le connessioni FireWire, IrDA, uno strumento di risoluzione dei problemi di rete e un nuovo wizard per la creazione di connessioni di rete casalinghe. * L'Home Networking Wizard - era progettato per aiutare gli utenti a configurare un computer con WIndows Me per l'uso in una rete domestica. Includeva l'Internet Connection Sharing (ICS) così che il PC poteva condividere la sua connessione ad internet con altri computer della rete domestica. * Il componente Dial-up Networking - era stato aggiornato, e forniva molti miglioramenti mantenendo però le caratteristiche delle precedenti versioni. L'interfaccia utente era stata rimodulata per fornire la configurabilità di tutti i parametri in una sola locazione. Essa includeva tre nuovi cavalierini: Networking, Security and Dialing. Per migliorare il dial-up networking, Windows Me includeva il supporto nativo per il client Connection Manager dial-up. Usando il Connection Manager Administration Kit (un componente di rete opzionali di Windows 2000 server), gli amministratori di rete potevano pre-configurare e distribuire connessioni di accesso remoto, usando un file contendendo il profilo, su PC con Windows Me. * Network Driver Interface Specification - (NDIS) era sia un componente software che un gruppo di specifiche per la progettazione di interfacce. Era un componente nativo Windows che gestiva idriver dei dispositivi di rete e la loro comunicazione con gli stack dei protocolli di rete come il TCP/IP. La versione 5.0 del NDIS per Windows Me era migliorata per fornire la corrispondenza con la stessa versione del NDIS di Windows 2000. Ciò comportava che le interfaccia di programmazione usata dall'autore del driver era la stessa per entrambe le versioni di Windows. * Universal Plug and Play - Windows Me introdusse il support per l'Universal Plug and Play, spesso abbreviato in UPnP. Altre caratteristiche * Aggiornamenti automatici - L'utilità di Aggiornamenti automatici scaricava e installava aggiornamenti critici dal sito Windows Update richiedendo una bassa interazione uomo-macchina. Era impostato di default per controllare la presenza di aggiornamenti ogni 24 ore. Gli utenti potevano scegliere quali aggiornamenti installare, benché fosse obbligatorio scaricare e installare gli aggiornamenti critici. * Improved power management and suspend/resume operations - Windows Me migliorava significativamente il supporto per l'hard reboot, il cold boot, il pre e post logon boot e il ripristino dalla sospensione. Forniva anche il supporto per lo ACPI S4 sleep state bastato su ACPI S4 controllato dal sistema operativo e altre caratteristiche di risparmio energetico senza necessità di driver di terze parti. * Cartelle compresse - Windows Me introdusse il supporto per il file ZIP attraverso una estensione della shell conosciuta come Cartelle Compresse. In origine introdotto nel pacchetto Plus! 98 per Windows 98, questa funzionalità consentiva la creazione, l'accesso e l'estrazione di file da archivi ZIP gestendo questi ultimi apparentemente come normali cartelle di Windows. L'utente poteva anche restringere l'accesso agli archivi ZIP con una password. * Tastiera su schermo - in origine introdotto con Windows 3.1, era stato aggiunto il programma chiamato On-screen Keyboard che rendeva possibile inserire caratteri usando il mouse invece che la tastiera. Questa funzionalità era utile per computer attrezzati con una tavoletta grafica come dispositivi di puntamento primario, oppure per scopi di accessibilità. * Un nuovo programma Help and Support - era stato aggiunto, in sostituzione del Windows Help presente in Windows 2000 e Windows 98. Il programma era basato su pagine HTML, e si avvantaggiava della tecnologia chiamata Support Automation Framework (SAF). Anche molti altri strumenti di aiuto erano inseriti in Windows Me. * USB mass storage drivers - Windows Me è l'unico sistema operativo della serie Windows 9x che include driver nativi per i dispositivi di memorizzazione di massa USB, tuttavia esiste un driver non ufficiale per estendere la compatibilità con Windows 98. * Windows Me includeva anche Internet Explorer 5.5 e diversi cambiamenti alla shell Windows Explorer, ereditati da Windows 2000. Per esempio, la funzione Cerca era ora integrata dentro Windows Explorer, invece di essere una applicazione a parte, e IE 5.5 supportava una nuova funzionalità di Anteprima di stampa. * Funzione compatibilità - Windows Me introduceva nelle proprietà di un programma la scheda compatibilità dove erano presenti opzioni per utilizzare il programma come se si eseguisse su una vecchia versione di Windows. Erano presenti anche opzioni per lo schermo, questa funzione fu molto pubblicizzata anche con l'arrivo di Windows Xp Supporto per applicazioni Windows Me poteva essere aggiornato ad Internet Explorer 6 SP1, ma non ad Internet Explorer 6 SP2 (o SV1); né (come nel caso di Windows 2000) poteva essere aggiornato a Internet Explorer 7 o a Windows Media Player 10 Series. L'ultima versione del Framework.NET disponibile era la 2.0; le versioni successive non erano compatibili. Office XP fu l'ultima versione della suite per ufficio della Microsoft ad essere compatibile con Windows 9x. Windows Me era la continuazione del modello di sistema operativo noto come Windows 9x, tuttavia la caratteristica di funzionamento in modalità reale dell'MS-DOS era limitata, per consentire un'accelerazione della fase di avvio. Questa fu una nuova caratteristica tra le più pubblicizzate, perché le applicazioni che necessitavano della modalità reale MS-DOS, per esempio alcuni vecchi software di utilità per il disco, non potevano essere eseguite in Windows Me. In confronto alle altre versioni di Windows, Windows Me ebbe una breve vita, di poco più di un anno. Infatti fu subito rimpiazzato da Windows XP, basato su tecnologia Windows NT, lanciato il 25 ottobre 2001. Il supporto è terminato nel 2006. Rimozione della modalità reale del DOS Uno dei più pubblicizzati cambiamenti in Windows Me era che non includeva più la modalità reale dell'MS-DOS. Col supporto alla modalità reale, Windows Me può avviarsi un paio di secondi più velocemente, senza perdita di funzionalità. Autoexec.bat e Config.sys non sono più eseguiti da IO.SYS durante l'avvio, e il sistema non può essere avviato come solo MS-DOS, né può essere ridotto ad una sola sessione MS-DOS una volta caricato. Perciò, applicazioni che hanno bisogno della modalità reale del DOS per essere eseguite, come i vecchi programmi di utilità del disco, non funzionavano su Windows Me. In più, i driver in modalità reale (per esempio ANSI.SYS) non possono più essere fatti caricare da Autoexec.bat o Config.sys. Ancora, win.com non è più eseguito durante il processo di avvio, invece è direttamente eseguito da VMM32.VXD mediante IO.SYS. In Windows 98, i file Autoexec.bat e Config.sys erano usati per impostare variabili d'ambiente globali. In Windows Me, questi file erano controllati continuamente per cogliere eventuali modifiche che si riferivano alle variabili d'ambiente, perché esse dovevano essere importate a causa dell'assenza del parsing dei suddetti file all'avvio di Windows Me o di una nuova sottosessione MS-DOS. Per specificare o modificare valori nel file autoexec.bat, l'utente deve editare il seguente valore del registro: : HKEY_LOCAL_MACHINE\System\CurrentControlSet\Control\SessionManager\Environment Windows Me fu l'ultima versione di Windows ad includere un sottosistema MS-DOS in modalità reale, sebbene l'accesso ad esso fosse ristretto. Tuttavia il CD-ROM di Windows e il dischetto di avvio consentivano il booting di una sessione MS-DOS in modalità reale. Un programma di una terza parte fu fatto per riportare la modalità reale in Windows Me. Funzionava modificando tre file: IO.SYS, COMMAND.COM e REGENV32.EXE, fornendo così un processo di avvio di Windows Me simile a quello delle precedenti versioni della serie Windows 9x. Critiche Windows Me fu pesantemente criticato dagli utenti per la sua instabilità e inaffidabilità, dovuta a frequenti episodi di freeze e crash. Un articolo di PC World soprannominò Windows Me la "Mistake Edition" (traducibile con "Edizione dell'errore") e lo inserì al quarto posto della lista dei "Peggiori prodotti di tutti i tempi". Citava: "Shortly after Me appeared in late 2000, users reported problems installing it, getting it to run, getting it to work with other hardware or software, and getting it to stop running." ("Subito dopo che Windows Me apparve alla fine del 2000, gli utenti riportarono problemi installandolo, avviandolo, lavorandoci con altro hardware e software e spegnendolo."). Anche la stessa Microsoft era a conoscenza della sua impopolarità e si rese conto del fatto che il prodotto fu un fallimento. La caratteristica Ripristino configurazione di sistema a volte finiva con recuperare anche un virus che l'utente aveva precedentemente rimosso, poiché il sistema di tracciamento dei cambiamenti era piuttosto semplicistico. Disabilitando il Ripristino configurazione di sistema, il virus poteva essere rimosso, ma l'utente perdeva tutti i punti di ripristino salvati fino al momento della disattivazione. Ripristino configurazione di sistema soffriva anche di un bug nella funzionalità di datazione causando quindi la possibilità che esso datasse in modo sbagliato punti di ripristino salvati prima dell'8 settembre 2001. Ciò aveva la conseguenza di nascondere i punti di ripristino al Ripristino configurazione di sistema e poteva causare il fallimento della procedura di ripristino. La Microsoft distribuì un aggiornamento che correggeva il problema. Requisiti di sistema Video Categoria:Windows